Riddled
by silvestial
Summary: The (arguably) darkest wizard of all time ends up as Inner Sakura.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter_

_Warning: This book is fairly morbid, gruesome, and all around dark. As this book includes Voldemort and Shinobi, copious amounts of blood and gore will also be involved._

* * *

Since the moment she is born, Haruno Sakura knows.

Her physical mind knows nothing, yet her spirit is heavy with knowledge. It's all too much for such a young mind like her. Therefore the two split and become separate entities. One of the body, and one of the mind. Had it been anyone else, this wouldn't have happened successfully. Had it been anyone else, the birth would've been a miscarriage or left the kid a vegetable. Had it been anyone else... well, things might not have been the same.

And that is how Tom Marvolo Riddle, the darkest, most evil, most horrible wizard of all time, ends up taking the place of 'Inner Sakura'.

* * *

At first it's the little things. Small, insignificant habits that one does without thinking because they've had a lifetime of practice involving it. Little things like knowing left from right and how to tie shoelaces properly. Things like instinctively holding a pencil the proper way and knowing which order the colors go in to form a rainbow. It's not like Sakura just woke up knowing all this. Well, she does, but it comes natural to her. Like it isn't something she's actively thinking about, she just does it. To her, the actions are only weird when someone points them out.

And point them out, they do.

"SAKURA! PUT THAT DOWN!"

She flinches, nearly dropping the small garden snake she has wrapped around her index finger. The dainty _click-click-click_ of her mother's fancy shoes on equally fancy marble warns her before the shadow does. It looms over her, tendrils spooling out into the grass in front of her, forming itself into a familiar, menacing shape. The snake slithers off her finger and into the grass. She wishes she could follow.

The sound of a slap echoes around the courtyard and she watches though dulled eyes as the sudden noise spurs a flock of doves out of a nearby tree. "I will not have my daughter rolling around the mud like some _common_ girl. You hear me?"

Sakura blinks again, slowly, before answering with a sharp, "Yes Mother."

"Go wash up. If I catch you out here again it'll be remedial lessons for you." The loathsome woman says and Sakura dusts herself off, bows lowly, then walks as gracefully as she can back to the house. According to her mother, it would've been so much better if Sakura could've been less boyish, less adventurous, less... intelligent, really. The only thing she was good for was to carry the next generation. Sakura disagreed but telling her mother that would be like telling an active volcano it couldn't erupt. Both would explode anyways and send her to a world of pain.

She ends up in the bathroom, stripped down to the barest of undergarments, and wonders how she's going to hide the black and purple bruise on her face. It's certainly not the first time Sakura has been hit and she knows it won't be the last. **"I hate her."** Sakura startles at the sudden noise only to relax when she recognizes the voice. "Tom." **"Why do you let her do this? Why aren't you angry?"** He hisses, intangible and invisible to everyone but Sakura. "She's my mother." She replies but the words feel sour and overused in her mouth. "She's all I've got." Sakura tries again, the words coming out more hesitant then the last. **"You should kill her and be done with it. No one would believe that sweet little Sakura could ever kill her loving, caring, mother."** Sakura flinches, looking over to scowl at Tom. He still looks the same as ever, deep brown hair perfectly parted and side-swept, dark eyes squinted and thin, red lips curled up in a sneer. She thinks that might be the only expression he has. That and a sadistic grin. "Out of the question." Sakura says, just a little bit slower than usual and she watches, annoyed, as Tom notices and his sneer becomes more pronounced. **"It'd be so easy, Sakura. I'd even help you."** He says and a shiver runs down her back. He's in one of those moods, it seems. It's the kind of mood that makes Sakura very, very glad that he can't interact with the physical world because she gets the feeling there'd be a lot of blood involved. But she still shakes her head like she does every time and carefully does not think of all the ways she could end her mother's loathly life. She goes to bed that night with a belly aching from the too-small portions of food and wonders like she does every night what things could've been like if she took Tom up on his offer.

* * *

She's just turning 5 years old when her family moves to a 'Hidden Village' that goes by the name of 'Konohagakure'. **"Not much of a hidden village, is it?"** Tom comments from beside her, looking very out of place inside the carriage they're traveling in. She sighs, unable to respond because "imaginary friends are childish and unbecoming of a of a lady, _you should know this Sakura_" and she doesn't want her first impression of Konoha to be spoilt by her mother. Privately though, she agrees. It's not really hidden if everyone knows where to find it.

The carriage rumbles along peacefully for a few miles until it comes to a jolting stop. The unease that usually accompanies bad things rolls down her spine. It feels like Tom when he's in a sadistic mood yet a quick glance to the side gives her no information to go off of. Beside her, Tom is frowning, glancing around but not yet concerned. She's not even sure if can feel concern. Or any other sort of emotion outside of cold ruthlessness. Next to her, squished in uncomfortably tight, her mother scowls, fatty jowls twisting downwards into an ugly expression. "Well? Are we there yet? Jinn, go check!" The woman orders, and the butler quickly ducks out of the carriage, not willing to risk his master's ire. He leaves the door open, something she's sure her mother is about to complain about, when a red spray coats everyone and Sakura sees the butler's head roll right off and under the carriage.

Tom is beginning to laugh, an awful, horrible laugh, one that brings the idea of deadly sharp knives and mass graves to mind. She hates it more than anything else he does. She can handle his rage, his callous, cruel words, and his sadistic imagination. She can handle the threats, the almost kind advice to murder someone, and the mood swings. But out of all of that, his good moods are by far the worst. He takes joy in the worst the world has to offer. He looks at it and laughs, as if he's scarier then they'll ever be. As if he's dreamt up worse than they'd ever see in a nightmare. It's absolutely terrifying and Sakura is the only one who can hear it.

Her ears are ringing faintly and her heartbeat seems a bit too loud right now. It's almost like she's scared. Beside her, her mother is screaming bloody murder and it's right next to her ears. Ow. Tom's eyes are practically sparkling as he waltzes right out of the carriage, daintily stepping over the corpse outside like one might absentmindedly step over trash in the middle of the road. For a moment Sakura can almost see a different world, a different setting, one where the corpses that Tom walks over were ones that he caused on his own. The vision fades swiftly, though, when her mother is yanked outside the carriage and Sakura comes with due to the iron clamp she hadn't even noticed her mother having on her wrist. The blindfold slips around her eyes and is tied painfully tight around her head almost instantly and judging by the rustle of cloth next to her, her mother is getting the same treatment. She gets a surge of viscous satisfaction when the awful woman flinches against her and begins to cry. There's a moment of silence then a yell from her portly father that's cut off midway and a wet thump. Judging by Tom's cruel laughter, she can guess what just happened. Her mother's sobs begin anew and she can just make out low voices talking over noise of her mother's wailing. She resists the urge to lash out at her but only because she can hear footsteps coming their way.

"Stand up!"

The voice is disturbingly cheerful and not the least bit fazed by anything that's going on. He sounds like a man confident in his abilities and comfortable in his own skin. He's not someone Sakura particularly wants to pick a fight with.

She stands up easily, small body looking even smaller just standing there, hunched over and blindfolded. Tom's laughter has finally died down to the occasional giggle. It's one thing she's certainly glad for.

"We have decided to let you go free. But," Here she can imagine the man waving his finger in front of them teasingly, like a parent telling their toddler no. "But, you have to give up all your valuables. It's a fair trade, yeah? Besides, if you don't comply, we'll just kill ya and take them anyway!"

Her mother gasped beside her and Sakura rolls her eyes under the safety of the blindfold. It would be so easy to just give up her small gold trinkets yet the troublesome woman still protests. Without saying a word, Sakura slides off her bracelet, hairpin, necklace, hair ornaments... Wow, was she always this decked out? The collection comes off easily, baubles spilling into her hands which she then holds out to the unseen, presumed bandit, in front of her. The man chuckles nastily and takes it from her. A grimy pat on the head is what she gets, followed by "Such an obedient little girl! Your mother best be following your example little one or she'll be laying with your pops."

After many tense moments, well, tense for her mother, the other's collection of jewels are finally handed off and the blindfolds are undone. They're sent on their way without even the slightest hint of worth on them. Her mother was quiet, too quiet, and Sakura is starting to feel uneasy from it. Her mother is many things. Quiet is not one of them.

* * *

The silence lasts all the way to Konohagakure. They both look like messes, hair askew and dresses rumpled. Sakura would've stripped off the horrid thing but then the lecture from her mother wouldn't have been worth it. Said mother holds her stick-thin arm in a painfully tight grip, dragging Sakura along when she started to stumble. The blood drying on their skin and their clothes gives them the look of someone straight out of a massacre. Given that half her family died just hours ago, Sakura thinks she's entitled to look a little crazy. She stumbles again, legs trembling with exertion. Tom is sneering at her now, cupid's bow lips curling up in a nasty shape. It really transforms his face, she thinks absentmindedly. The ugly expression always seemed to turn such an angelic face into one out of nightmares.

They stumble along until the great big walls of Konohagakure seem to rise up from the horizon, looking larger and larger the closer they get. She can barely walk and her knees were scraped bloody from being dragged along. How her mother is still walking is a mystery in itself seeing as how she appeared to never walk a day in her life.

The gates creep closer and it's only when they're right in the direct sight of the guards, does her mother finally see fit to release Sakura from her iron grip. She crumples to the group, wincing in pain as her knees fail to support her malnourished body. Her mother fails to even bat an eye. That bitch. Sakura would've scowled if she had the energy.

A gate guard races towards them and it's only then that Sakura chooses to pass out.

* * *

_Thoughts? Read and review please. Reviews motivate me to continue writing and I assume y'all want that. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
